Homogeneous
by Astryr Bonnefoy
Summary: Dagbjort, daughter of Yuki and Kaname Kuran, has to choose between her younger brother Haku and vampire hunter Arthur. Will her decision make her life easier or will it make it harder? Song:Bachelorette by Bjork. More OC'S to come. Udpdates: Weekends.
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Please enjoy this story! There will be a good amount of original characters! Rated M for a reason.**

Yuki had gotten married to Kaname five years after becoming a vampire. The wedding was done in private for Yuki's sake and they had their honeymoon in Thailand. Yuki was now pregnant with their first child and was more than happy about it. Kaname had intended for them to reproduce later on but of course his vampire instincts had made him careless. Of course he didn't regret anything but the timing wasn't all the best. However he would welcome this child with as much love as his parents had for him.

Finally after nine joyful months, Yuki gave birth to a bouncing baby girl whom they named Dagbjort Kuran. Asdis had wavy brown hair and surprisingly blue-green eyes. She was pale and was well-rounded as any baby would be. In the hospital Yuki held her daughter in her arms gently as Kaname stood over his two favorite girls and smiled lovingly at them both. He was happy they had her.

-Page Break!-

Dag was about seven when she first met a vampire hunter. Curiously enough the first vampire hunter she met was none other than Zero Kiryu. She had run into the forest in the back of the mansion she lived with her parents and came face to face with the hunter. He still appeared the same; the only major difference was the change in his facial expression. He no longer seemed cold and distant, but now he seemed loving and tired. At his side was a young boy about ten who had Zero's silver hair and had deep green eyes.

Zero had chased his son and when he caught up to him he saw a little girl. At first he thought she was human, but once he took in the smell of her, he realized she was a vampire. As much as he wanted to yank his son away and abandon the girl, he couldn't. She was still so young…

"Excuse me, are you lost little one?" Zero got down to the girl's height. She smiled gently and looked up at the man. "No. I just came out here to play with the animals."

Zero's son, whom was named Arthur, smiled at the girl and replied. "I was too! But father said I had to go back to training! I'm going to be-" He was cut short by a pale hand who belonged to his father.

Zero covered his sons hand as soon as he saw a tall and dark figure behind Dag. It was Kaname who came out to look for his daughter.

"Dag, what have I told you about running out on your own without telling me or your mother? You could easily get lost and be hurt.." Kaname placed his hand on his daughter and stared coldly at the hunter.

"Hello Zero. Pleasure seeing you again. I had no idea you lived here in the village." Kaname had no intention of keeping contact with the hunter after this.

"Yes I've been living here with my wife Rikku and my son Arthur for a while now. I see you and Yuki have a daughter. Unless of course you've left Yuki…"

"Of course not!" Replied Kaname with bitterness. He bent down to pick up his daughter and quickly turned around. "By the way Zero, I'm sure you'd love to see Yuki again."

Zero simply huffed and dragged his son away. Both Arthur and Dag stared at each other longingly.

**That's it for now. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. The Gods Believe in Nothing

Dagbjort was about eight when her younger brother was born. Her mother Yuki had decided to name him Haku Chi Kuran. Kaname had taken his daughter and had given her a talk before her brother was born. He wanted to make sure that his daughter knew what to expect when she was older and how things were to be.

As Kaname sat his daughter on her lap, he gently brushed away the curls that rested on Dag's face. "Sweet Bjort, soon your brother will be born, aren't you excited?" Kaname rested his hand on his daughter's head and smiled gently.

"I suppose." Dag replied with laziness dripping from her voice. As much as she would love her brother, she preferred to be an only child.

"When he is born you shall take good care of him, because soon when you both are old enough, you will get married like your mother and I."

Dag made a face at that and growled a bit. "What if I don't want to be with him?"

Kaname sighed. He had expected this. His daughter was quite smart and mature for her age, but she was stubborn like her grandfather Haruka.

"But you must my dear, or else our line will die. Your mother and I don't plan on having another child _for now_, so it is your duty to marry your brother."

Dag simply sighed and kept quite. She would worry about this later.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I plan on making the next one super long!**


	3. 107 Steps

It had been nine years since the birth of Dag's brother Haku. Dag was seventeen and her brother of course was nine. He was tall for his age, not as tall as Dag, he had short and wavy hair much like his grandfather's, and big bright eyes like his grandmothers. He was a sensitive child, and he was very much in love with his older sister, who in return did not love him. No it wasn't because she loved someone else, simply because she was much older than him and it felt weird being in love with someone so young. However her parents insisted by the time Haku was sixteen, she would love him back.

Dag decided to head into the forest she went only once to clear her mind. As she walked along, a woman with short black hair walked miles away with what seemed like a book in her hand. Dag shrugged it off and walked on. As she walked deeper into the forest, her short curly black hair bouncing along, she spotted a man in his twenties. She carefully approached him.

"Vampire." The man turned to face Dag, a gun pointing towards her. She raised her hands gently.

"Hey now, you can't just kill me for being myself! Now however if you do want to kill me might I suggest you do it for non-biased reasons?" Dag chuckled nervously and took a step back.

Arthur smirked a bit and dropped his gun. "I remember you. Your that sweet little girl who got lost in the forest when I was ten."

"Hey! I did NOT get lost! I came to play with the animals." Dag replied back with a fierce blush tugging at her ivory cheeks.

"Sure, sure. So what are you doing back out here…um whatever your name may be?" Arthur smiled charmingly at her.

Dag smiled back and laughed a bit. "Dagbjort Kuran, and I'm here just to enjoy the forest. What's your name and what are you doing here?"

Arthur walked gently closer to her and held out his hand to Dag. "Pleasure to meet Dagbjort, I'm Arthur Kiryu. I'm here just practicing how to kill." He said it with the sweetest of smiles. It sent murmuring shocks down Dag's spine.

She took his hand gently and shook it.

-Page Break-

Dag had been visiting Arthur for a while now, avoiding her brother Haku who was now sixteen. He had suddenly become quite protective of his older sister and future bride. To anyone who knew Haruka before, they would have compared Haku to him, and Dag to Juri.

Today of course was different from all the times she had visited her friend. As she walked into the forest she had no idea that her brother was following her. Slowly she walked to her and Arthur's meeting place with much joy. Her brother followed her gently and quietly. Once she got there she ran up to Arthur and gave him a hug. He was her only friend and the only person (aside from his father) she knew outside of her family.

Arthur smiled back at her and patted her back gently. Haku watched in the shadows with much hate pouring into his eyes. He desperately wanted to jump from his spot and tear the human into shreds. But he didn't. He saw how much this lower life form made his sister happy and if he were to do that she would hate him and never marry him.

Dag pulled away and began to chat away with Arthur. They talked about everything, from her favorite music to his family. They both however had no idea that Arthur's father had been in love with Dag's mother once.

After everything and the sun was about to set, the friends said their goodbyes and left.

As Dag walked towards her home, she was stopped by her brother who roughly pulled her aside and against a tree.

With a hand on her wrist, and another on her chest, Haku stared her down and held back tears of remorse and anger.

"If father were to find out you were meeting up with that human, what do you think he would do to you huh?"

"Y-You followed me! You bastard!" Dag's faced turned red with fury and she huffed in his face. Her mind was racing with worrisome thoughts pouring in. What if he told their father? He would stop at world's end to murder Arthur. Besides she should have never committed such a taboo; to befriend a vampire hunter when she herself was a pureblood.

Haku simply winced at her vulgar language. As much as he loved her, it hurt to hear that from her. He simply let his swing down and he gently pressed his head against hers.

"Why couldn't you love me? If I were born first…Just love me and hand yourself to me."

Dag simply looked down and pressed herself against him. She suddenly felt horrible. He had loved her and protected her and done so much for her. Her on the other had rejected him many times and told him how horrible he was.

Haku blushed deeply and looked at his sister and let go of her wrist. He gently pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back.


End file.
